Earn money at game start
Pavlovsk: * Ask your mother for money -> Go to your mom, she's either in the kitchen at home or working in the café at the train station -> Payout depends on your relationship to your mother, it can range from nothing and an insult to 300 rubles, you can only ask her once per day. * Ask your stepfather for money -> He needs to be in the living room in order for you to ask him, but your relationship needs to be REALLY good with him -> Payout depends, 200-300 rubles, if you are successful In addition you can ask you mother once a month to buy you new clothes. At the moment any clothes she'll buy you are from the Fashionista store in the City and are being randomly chosen. * Work as a cleaning lady -> Go to the clinic and ask for a job. - 100 rubles for 1:00 hour of work, once a day * Work as a cleaning lady -> Go to and into the train station and approach the office bosses - 250 rubles for 2:00 hours of work, once a day. * Work as a maid -> Go to the hotel by the train station. You can get work as a maid - 250 rubles for about 2:00 to 3:00 hours of work, once a day * Distribute flyers -> Go to the small park in the village - 50 rubles for 1:00 hour of work, as often as you like * Wash car windows -> Go to the gas station in the village high street, if the weather is nice you can wash windows for money - 80 rubles for 1:00 hour of work * Work at the post office -> go to the post office in the village high street. Speak with the postmaster, he will let you work on saturdays - 750 rubles for 4:00 hours of work, once a week City Residential Area: * Sell items on the market -> Go to the marketplace and talk to the owner of the tent with the ad - Daily payout, but earnings depending on how much you sell. * Work in a café -> Go to the café and speak to the owner - Monthly payday, payout depends on the amount of days you showed up. You get to keep any tips you make. You can either work on the market or the café, but not both. If you wish to change careers between the two, resign your at your current job and apply to the other one. At either jobs you can miss as many work days as you want, you won't get fired for not showing up. * Work as a cleaning lady in an office building nearby. It is not available initially, either simply apply for and get the job on the market or go home with Tamara, who works in the kitchen, at the café. - 100 rubles for 1:00 hour of work, up to twice per day. * Work in The Roadhouse Diner - 100 rubles for 1:00 hour, upto twice a day. * Distribute flyers -> Go through the park to the Fair - 50 rubles for 1:00 hour, as often as you like * Sell your body -> Go through the park to the highway in the afternoon and talk to the prostitutes, they'll tell you what to do. Though you might want to have some spare money, for make-up, certain set of clothes and to pay your way out of bad surprises. You can work as long as you like until midnight. City Center * Sell your body -> Go into the shop for sex toys and into it's basement. There you can watch porn flick for 50 rubles, but sometimes you get the option to stick your finger into a hole in order to please someone. - Not a reliable source of income, sometimes they tip you, sometimes not. You can do this as long as you can pay to get into the booth. Later in the game you'll get several of jobs here, including working as a secretary and modelling. City industrial Area * Work in a barbecue restaurant -> Go the barbecue and talk to the barmaid (Gene) several times in order to ask her for a job. - 175 rubles for 30 minutes of work, once a day. * Wash car windows -> Go to the gas station, if the weather is nice you can wash windows for money - 80 rubles for 1:00 hour of work * Gamble at the casino - Does this need an explanation? You payout depends on your luck